The present invention relates to musical instruments and particularly to musical stringed instruments, such as guitars.
Heretofore, various string and string securing arrangements have been devised for such musical instruments. Examples of the prior arrangements are illustrated in the following U.S. Pat. No.: Fitler-534,502; Fitler-554,254; Mueller-1,363,902; Martin-3,130,626; and Mari-3,313,196.
The prior art arrangements, however, have the disadvantage of being cumbersome. This is a serious disadvantage, for example to entertainers, since if a guitar string breaks during an onstage performance, the entertainer either has to have another tune guitar ready at his side or has to interrupt his performance for a substantial time period while he effects the change of the broken string.
Further, since the prior art arrangements are cumbersome and make the changing of guitar strings tedious and time consuming, guitar players and owners have tended to avoid string and string set replacement, only replacing a string when same is absolutely necessary, such as when a string breaks.